Tormented Love
by koa-ph-fg
Summary: Why can't Love be simple? Why must Love have its share of complications? The deadly clutches of Love comes to torment in a town in Japan. YohAnna TysonOC KaiOC HilaryKai RenOC. A cross over between Beyblade and Shaman King!
1. Chapter One

Title: Tormented Love

Genres: Romance/Drama/Angst

Rating: PG-13

This is a cross over between Shaman King and Beyblade! This is written by Pheenixgirl and FirieGurl.

Characters: Anna/Yoh

Ren/Hana (PH)

Tyson/Takara (FG)

Kai/Takara

Hilary/Tyson later on Hilary/Kai

PH: This is an awesome story, so please read! It's good I swear! The first Chapter is written by me. The next chapter will be written by FG. So you might notice that the writing styles might be different. Enjoy! Don't forget to review it!

(PARK)

"Hey! Tyson! Look at what I learned!" Yoh Askakura yelped out. The little 4 year old concentrated on a stray leaf. A tiny ball of light lifted, and the boy's face lightened up with satisfaction.

"Cool! Look at what I can do!" Tyson Granger pulled out his bit-less blade. He launched his Beyblade ever so carefully. The Beyblade spun in one spot, and the 5 year old turned around with a piece sign. "Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah. But mine is better." Yoh said certainly.

"No way! Mine is WAY better!" The other argued back.

"Oh yeah? I get to be KING later!"

"I get to be world champion!"

"Who says you're going to be champ?" the fight continued.

"Well, who says you're going to be King?"

"Everyone is counting on me!" Yoh said proudly.

"Well, everyone is counting on me to be the best blader ever!" Suddenly, Tyson's Beyblade spun out of control, and it missed Yoh head by a hair.

"If you're so good, how did that happen?"

"You made me loose focus!" Tyson fought.

That's how it was. The two cousins fighting over who was better. Fighting over bladers and Shamans. Yoh had come down to his cousin's house for his break. Back home, Yoh was being trained to be Shaman King. A tournament for Shamans was held every 500 years. A Shaman King held the power to create. Or the power to destroy the world. That's why it was so important that Yoh will win.

"Hey dudes! Yoh, little man! You need to get back to your place." Tyson's grandpa appeared in front of the two fighting boys.

"Already?" Yoh gasped.

"NOOO! I don't want him to go!" Suddenly, the two boys were clinging onto each other for dear life.

"Sorry Tyson. But a man has to do what a man has to do. And right now, this man has to go on back home." He took Yoh by the hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" the two boys cried.

"Look, I promise you homies will see each other again soon!" With a lot of effort, Tyson's grandpa finally forced Yoh and Tyson to separate.

OOOOO

(TRAIN)

_Why do I have to sit beside this old man? _Yoh looked over at the man seated beside him. He was big, and bald. His face was full of wrinkles, and he looked like he had never smiled in his life. _Ew! He's stinky! _It was a 5 hour train ride to where Yoh had to get to. Slowly, Yoh pulled out a candy bar Tyson had given to him before he got onto the train.

"Is that a chocolate bar?" Yoh looked to see who was talking. The old man!

"Who me?"

"Is that a chocolate bar?" he asked again.

"Hai. It is." Yoh answered. "Why?"

"Chocolate is bad for you." He said simply. Then, he turned away.

_He's old, bald, stinky, and weird! I can't wait until I get home! I don't like sitting beside this guy. _It was a long ride for Yoh. Finally, Yoh's stop came.

"WEEE! I'm home!" Yoh glanced about to see if there was anyone he knew. Nobody was there, except for a blonde girl. She looked around Yoh's age. She had a red bandana, and a black dress. Yoh couldn't' help it. Yoh liked to make new friends. "Hi!"

"Hm." The girl looked over at Yoh. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yoh! I'm a shaman!" he said proudly.

"A Shaman …?"

"A Shaman is a person who can talk …" However, Anna cut Yoh short.

"I know what a Shaman is."

"You do? Wow!" Yoh awed. "I'm going to be Shaman King!"

"Shaman King huh?" the blonde girl looked over Yoh. "I doubt it."

"I AM! I'll prove it! Just you wait and see!" Yoh turned around, but he bumped into the old man from the train. "You again?"

"…" the man just looked at Yoh. "You're a shaman."

"Hai!!!" Yoh answered.

"Then I must destroy you."

"WHAT?" Yoh yelped.

"You can't be Shaman King." The man repeated. He reached for the little boy.

"Let him go." It was the blonde girl. The man did not let go. "Fine have it your way. I may be small, but I'm powerful." She took a blue necklace from her neck, and started to chant. Suddenly, a spirit rose from the man's body. "Not so powerful now are you?"

"AHHH!" the wandering spirit screamed.

"Now to put you in the spirit world." She chanted once more, and the spirit disappeared.

"Wow! Thanks! You must be a Shaman too!" Yoh gratefully thanked the mysterious girl.

"Not really. A form a guess. Do me a favor will you?" she said.

"Sure!"

"When you become Shaman King, make me … Shaman Queen."

"Sure! That'll be fun!" Yoh said enthusiastically. "What's your name?"

"Anna Tyouyoma." She then walked away.

OOOOO

(YOH'S PLACE)

"Ah you are back." A voice sounded.

"Yep! Guess what! I got my Shaman Queen today!"

"Who is that?"

"This girl. She saved my life! Her name is Anna!"

PH: So this is the first Chapter. Sorry if it wasn't too good, but hey, it's only the first chapter! I guarantee it will get better by like the second or third chapter. This was just like a little intro. Please R&R! We all love Reviews!


	2. Chapter Two

It's been nine years since Tyson and Yoh separated. Tyson had grown taller, and he was now 14 years old. His head was covered with dark blue, almost black hair, his eyes were of crimson. Unfortunately, he was still a loud mouthed kid who got into trouble all the time. As usual, he liked to eat, but not as much when he was younger. He wore a white shirt, black leather jacket over it, black finger gloves, black jean that shows his fine ass, and a baseball cap to finish the look. He also known as a Beyblade champion, and was very popular among the crowd. Girls would go crazy over him whenever he is near. Tyson was now on his way to school thinking, when a female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Tyson! Hey! Tyson wait up!!" A girl's voice came from behind. Tyson turn around, only to be hugged by none other than … Hilary! The one who wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Hey, Hilary … great to see you!" Tyson said in a fake voice. "Now can you please let go of me?" said Tyson, trying to get the girl off of him.

"Awww... Tyson I know you like it when I hug you!" cooed Hilary.

"Hilary, let go!!" Tyson grumbled, and pushed the brunette off. He resumed his walk to school. '_Why doesn't she just leave me alone!'_ thought Tyson. _'She's been following me for almost the last two years!' _He stopped to open the door, and then continued down the hall, which lead to his locker.

"I know I will win you over Tyson. And I have a way of getting what I want." Hilary whispered softly, as she followed Tyson inside the building. Meanwhile, Tyson was getting his stuff, when all the sudden, Max ran up to him. "Hi Tyson!!" shouted Max in his very hyper mood

"Max how much sugar did you have this morning?" Tyson said, raising his brow.

"He probably had more then enough to wake the dead." commented Ray as he walked up to Tyson, and Max, with Kai by his side.

"Good morning Kai." Greeted Tyson happily.

"Hm."

"Ok, I see you're still the same old sourpuss" teased Tyson. Just then Max started to jump up and down giving everyone a bear hug. Including Kai! The others tried to calm Max down, just when the bell rang for them to head to class.

(ENGLISH CLASS)

Tyson took his seat at the back of the classroom as always Mr. K.; his English teacher walked in, and beside him, was a girl. Takara had long, dark blue hair with sliver highlights in a high ponytail. Beautiful ocean blue eyes were probably her best feature. She had a red belly top, black jeans, and around her neck was a black chocker with a charm hanger in the front. A red wristband covered her slender wrists, and black angle boots wrapped around her legs.

"Class, this is Takara Miyoko. She just transferred here from Eype."

"I hope you enjoy having her as a new classmate" said Mr. K. Takara took her seat in the front of the room, as the teacher instructed her.

"Another new girl?" Tyson whispered to Max.

"Yeah I know. There are like no new GUYS!" Max agreed.

"Get ready to hand in your assignments." Mr. K ordered. The rest of English class was pretty much normal. After a few more periods, Tyson found himself behind the new girl from English class in the lunch line.

"Hi. I'm Takara." the girl greeted.

"Uh, hi." Tyson murmured.

(AT TYSON'S LUNCH TABLE)

"Hey, Tyson, who's your new friend?" Ray asked.

"She's in our English class." Max volunteered.

"Your English class?" Ray repeated. "Oh. The class with Mr. K!"

"Guys, let's just get some food, and EAT!" Tyson screamed.

"No problem buddy." Max punched Tyson in the shoulder. Just as Takara went off in search for a table to sit in, Mariah spotted Takara, and figured out at once that she must be new. While Takara was looking for a table to sit, she heard someone calling her.

"Hey, you!" Mariah called. "You in the blue hair!"

"Who? Me?" Takara answered.

"Duh! Come sit with me and my friends!"

"Uh, ok!" Takara accepted, and followed Mariah to a table, as they both headed straight for Tyson's table.

"These are my friends." Mariah introduced. "This boy is Ray. That grumpy looking guy is Kai." Takara giggled softly.

"This blonde kid is Max, and this PIG, is Tyson." Mariah finished.

"Hey Mariah. " the guys called.

"This is ..." Mariah stopped. "What's your name again?" she asked Takara.

"Takara..." she answered with a smile.

"I already know her ... sort of anyways." Tyson announced.

"Really? How?" Mariah questioned.

"She's in our English class." Max pointed out.

"Oh. Well, that's good! We should all sit together then!" Mariah sounded happy. The lunch period seemed to drag on forever, until something caught Takara's attention.

"Wanna come over to my place to practice blading after school?" Tyson said with a mouth full of food.

"Sure." Max and Ray answered.

"HM." Kai said.

"Is that a yes or a no Kai?" Tyson teased. Kai just went back to eating.

"You guys Beyblade?" Takara started shyly.

"Of course! Tyson here is the world champion!" Mariah sounded surprised that Takara didn't know.

"That's me!" Tyson perked up.

"Really I didn't know that you are the champion. I though you were some rookie" Teased Takara. Once she had said it, everyone was laughing … even Kai with a smirk on his face!

"HAHA! Fairy Funny. Just to let you know, I am the best blader, and no one out there can ever beat me!" proudly announced Tyson, looking at Takara. He noticed that her eyes were very blue, like he was looking at the ocean himself. Somehow he couldn't look away.

"Do you blade?" Mariah turned her attention to Takara, which make Tyson look away.

"Yeah, I beyblade. Actually, I'm pretty good!" Takara pulled out her blue and sliver beyblade. Everyone around the table gathered to see the beyblade. It was mostly blue and sliver and it had a bit in the middle.

"You have a bit-beast too?" Tyson commented.

"Of course. Her name is Siren, a water dragon."

"Tyson, why don't you invite her over to practice too?" Mariah suggested.

"Maybe." Tyson kept on eating.

"I think you should Ty. It will be interesting to see the power of this blade. It looks pretty tough." Ray sounded serious.

'Oh you'll see how much power there really is Ray.' Thought Takara.

"Fine. Whatever. Just let me... eat in peace! "Tyson stuffed and stuffed.

_'What a pig ... a world champion? He doesn't look tough at all_.' Takara thought.

(School finally ended, and the bladers met in front of the school gates)

"Everyone here?" Tyson asked.

"I think so. Let's get going. I've been itching to blade all day!" Ray complained.

"Dragoon is all fired up, so best of luck to anyone that has to go against me today!" Tyson said proudly.

"Whatever Tyson! I can beat you with one attack!" Ray put in.

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"Why won't' you two just shut up and prove yourselves at Tyson's house?" Kai was getting angry now.

"We'll shut up ..."Ty and Ray peeped.

"Good." Kai muttered.

"Kai, loosen up! How many times do we have to tell you that? It's been like ... 3 years we've been telling you!" Max laughed.

"Whatever. I can do what I want." Kai didn't give in.

Takara looked at the bladers with interest. 'How _can such people be world champions? They can't possibly take this seriously!'_ Takara thought to herself. Once Kai told Tyson and Ray to shut up, she couldn't help but stare at Kai when he spoke.

"Why are you staring? Nothing better to do in your pathetic little life?" Kai retorted.

"As a matter of fact, I was only staring because I've never heard you speak before. Maybe you're the one with a pathetic life … considering you don't talk much." Takara responded.

"Oh he does talk. It's just he doesn't get along well with new people." laughed Max.

"Shut up Max, and I do talk when I need to." Kai stared at Takara which only made Kai stare into her eyes just like Tyson had done before at lunch. Takara didn't say anything as she walked with Mariah to Tyson's Dojo.

"She really does have pretty eyes. I've never met anyone who has eyes like her …" commented Kai in his mind as we walked lowly from the behind.

Once everyone stepped in the Dojo, Tyson's funky grandpa came out. "Hey dude, who's your new friend?"

"Ah!! Grandpa do you have to say that!" Tyson complained. "And this is my...I mean this is Takara. She just transferred here."

"Pleased to meet you." Takara gave a traditional bow to Tyson's grandpa.

"Hahaha! Call me Grandpa little homie!" Grandpa said with a smile. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks Grandpa. We're just going to the back to beyblade." Tyson grabbed his blade, and ran to the back.

"Ok, who's up for a battle with me?" Tyson challenged.

"I'll battle with you Tyson! I can't wait to see the look on your face when I beat you!" Ray stepped up.

"Bring it on pal! I'd like to see you try!" Tyson put his blade on the launcher. Both opponents faced each other as they got ready to launch their Beyblades.

"Are you ready?" Max shouted. He received a nod from both players. "3, 2, 1 ... LET IT RIP!" Ray and Tyson's blade hit each other the second they were launched. The blades, then hit the stadium at the exact same moment.

"Drigger! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Ray ordered his bit-beast to attack. Drigger immediately obeyed, heading straight towards Tyson with its powerful attack. Dragoon quickly dodged Ray's attack.

"Now Dragoon! Shadow storm attack!!!" Tyson called out his new attack. As the fierce battle raged on, Takara was studying their movements from the side.

_"Shadow Storm ... that is one of the strongest and most powerful attacks from Dragoon. He actually learned that attack! I'm pretty impressed_." Takara noted in her mind. "_But I can still beat it!_" Dragoon was immediately surrounded by a dark cloud. Lightening struck, and a big dust of wind was formed. Shadow storm was heading straight towards Drigger, but Ray didn't know how to stop Tyson's new attack. Once the storm was over, only one blade remained spinning.

"Good game Ray."

"Yeah. That was amazing Tyson. When did you learn that attack?" Ray asked in awe.

"Gees, Thanks Ray! I worked on that attack during the summer!" Tyson said while putting his hands over his head. "So who's up for a battle with me now?" Tyson questioned.

"I would like to battle you Tyson." Takara said as she stepped up to the stadium.

"Ok, sure! Just don't get upset when I beat you!" Tyson said certainly while he got ready for his next match.

"We'll see who looses Tyson!" Takara pulled out her blade, and got ready.

"Bladers, are you ready?" Mariah shouted. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" As the bladers both launched their blades, Tyson ordered Dragoon to do another Storm Attack. Dragoon obeyed, and headed towards Takara's beyblade.

"I don't think so Tyson! Siren, Mirror Reflect!" power surged through Takara's blade, and suddenly Dragoon's Strom Attack headed towards him with full force. When the reflected force connected with Tyson's beyblade, it spun, and landed outside the stadium.

"No way! No way I can loose to this girl!" Tyson fell in front of his befallen blade. Everyone was speechless, still soaking in what had just happened. She had beaten the world champion without breaking a sweat!


	3. Chapter Three

PH: Sorry, we forgot about disclaimers! (How could we FORGET!) So, anyways, we, as in FG and I, would like to say ... WE DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING NOR BEYBALDE!!! The two greatest shows on Earth .. do NOT belong to us.

PPL: throws tomatoes BOO!!!!

PH: tough crowd man ... so anyways, onto the story okay?

* * *

"How could I have lost?" Tyson was in total shock. "Even ... even Ray couldn't beat the power of Dragoon!" He turned to face his opponent. "How did you …"

"Do not under estimate me Tyson. I hold great power. You've made a mistake." Takara's blue hair flowed gently behind her as the wind swept.

"It doesn't matter! I am the World Champion! I should have beaten you no problem!" Tyson yelled.

"World Champion is only a title Tyson. You don't' have the skills to hold that title any longer." She said as she carefully placed her blade back into her pocket.

"Whatever! I want a rematch!" Tyson held out his blade.

"No." she answered.

"NO?" Tyson repeated. "WHY!"

"Because I don't need to battle you Tyson. I'm finished with you. Your power is nothing compared to mine!" Takara growled.

"Take that back. Battle with me again, and I'll show you real power!" Tyson got ready to let it rip.

"You don't have real power Tyson. " Takara replied.

"Hey, doesn't she seem a little different than before? She seems more aggressive!" Max whispered with a laugh to Ray and Kai.

"Yeah." Ray agreed.

"No. I will be going now if you don't mind." She made her way out the door when Kenny stepped in.

"Hey guys! I have important news!" Kenny looked around and spotted Takara.

"What is it Chief?" Tyson demanded.

"You ... you're her …" Kenny stammered looking straight into Takara's eyes. She just stared, not looking interested. Kenny nervously dug into his pocket for a picture. Kenny held out the picture for all to see. TAKARA!

"Why do you have her picture Kenny?" Ray questioned.

"Mr. Dickenson just gave it to me." Kenny gulped.

"What? Why?"

"Because … she's Mr. Dickenson's grand-daughter, and she's going to join the BBA team!" Kenny said in one breath.

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped out.

"Is this true?" Kai asked the standing girl.

"Isn't that a stupid question? Of course it is. Why else would he have a picture of me, and have all this info?" Takara explained.

* * *

(YOH'S PLACE)

"You forgot to wash the floor of the bathroom, shorty." A female voice rang out.

"Alright. I'll do it now Anna." Groaned Morty. "My name is Morty ... not shorty for the last time." He added.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Eep! Nothing Anna! Just me singing while doing work! Heh heh heh …"

"That's what I thought." Anna went back to watching her TV show. "Do you know where the boys are today?"

"They went outside to practice."

"Practice? I doubt it. When you're done, go out and find Yoh for me will you? He can't just ditch his training like that." Anna ordered.

"Sure thing." Morty yelled back.

* * *

(IN A BATTLE FIELD)

"You've gotten better Asukura." Ren commented between gasps. Ren's furiyoko was growing lower.

"Too bad I couldn't say the same about you Ren!" Yoh joked. His furiyoko was running low too.

"Very funny. As hilarious as ever." Ren Tao smirked. "BASON! ATTACK!" Ren made a sudden move.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh dodged the attack, but not quite all of it. Yoh was struck on his right shoulder.

"Hey guys! I think that's enough practicing for today! Don't you think so?" Horo Horo yelled across the field.

"Yes. Master Yoh wouldn't be able to take much more." Ryu agreed.

"What do you say Yoh?" Ren gasped.

"Fine. But our battle will continue tomorrow Ren!" Yoh smiled.

"Of course. Bason and I aren't finished with you." The four sat down to rest. It had been a long night. They had spent it fighting each other, and … eating. None of them noticed that someone was watching their entire night. Someone creeping in the shadows.

_It's time to make my move. If I don't do it now, I might loose them. _The stranger swallowed.

"You know guys, I'm really hungry." Yoh commented.

"Me too." Horo Horo agreed.

"WHAT! But we already ate!" Ren yelled.

"So, we are still …" Horo Horo started, but was cut off by Ren.

"Be quite will you? Someone's here." Ren whispered.

"What are you talking about? There ...." he brushed Ren off.

"I said quite!" Ren argued.

"Very cautious aren't we … Ren?" A mysterious voice spoke from within the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ren reached for his weapon. More rustling of leaves followed.

"Let me introduce myself first. My name is Hana Dango. I, like you, am a Shaman." The voice seeped through the four's ears.

"I don't care about who you are!" Ren snapped. As soon as he finished talking, a ball of light exploded in front of the group.

"Hey watch it!" Horo Horo screamed.

"Master Yoh! Are you alright?" Ryu asked almost instantly.

"Impressed?" the voice asked. Smoke filled the air, and a form took shape behind the think fog.

"Not so much. You call that power." Ren smirked.

"I thought you wouldn't be impressed. If you were … than that just proves how weak you are." The smoke was thinning, and the form started to show more clearly. Flowing olive green hair up to the waist covered the back. Eyes with shades of green. Her outfit consisted of a yellow shirt, and white capris. A bow and arrow was held in the hand, a sword was strapped to her back. "Fight me."

"Fight you? Don't make me laugh." Ren turned.

"Why do want us to fight you?" Yoh stepped up.

"Don't' talk to this fool Yoh." Ren warned.

"I am a traveler. I travel the world, looking for Shamans to fight. It's not a goal really. More of a... hobby." She explained.

"Oh that's nice. Look, we are really hungry right now. So how about we fight you tomorrow?" Yoh offered.

"I can't wait that long." The girl inclined.

"Why not?"

"What part of t-r-a-v-e-l-e-r do you not understand? I don't have a place to stay you thick headed person!" She made it sound obvious.

"And here I was thinking she was some very serious chick. She isn't any different from us!" Horo Horo laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she pouted.

"See what I mean?" he laughed even more.

"Don't you laugh at me!" She took out her bow. "KIRA! INTO THE BOW AND ARROW!" Green light filled up the darkness, and when it was over, her once dull bow was glowing with green light. "Now which one of you wimps is going to fight me?"

"Look, we are really tired right now. We couldn't fight even if we wanted to!" Horo Horo shrugged.

"That's not my problem." She answered back. The four Shamans just turned and started to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going!" she yelled.

"Home." Yoh called back. Hana looked on as they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

(YOH'S PLACE)

"Anna! Morty! We're back! Is there anything to eat?" Yoh said first thing when he stepped into his home.

"And where have you been?" Anna asked effortlessly.

"We were out practicing Anna. Don't' worry because we weren't fooling around!" Yoh assured.

"Hm." Anna went back to where she had come from. "Morty made dinner, so just eat that if you are hungry."

"Morty my man! What did you make! Pork chops?" Horo Horo drooled.

"Actually …" Morty showed them to their tables.

"JUST RICE? NOTHING ELSE!" Horo Horo gasped.

"Yep. I made it all by myself, so you better enjoy it!" Morty threatened.

* * *

(LATER ON THAT NIGHT)

"Wasn't it awesome when I slashed Ryu, and he fell on his butt?" Horo Horo laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't funny! It hurt a lot little man." Ryu explained.

"And what about you Yoh?" Anna pressed.

"Me? Well, me and Ren didn't finish our match."

"And why is that?" Anna kept asking.

"We got tired Anna." Yoh yawned. "And speaking of it, I think I'm going to go to sleep!"

"Was it because you were interrupted during your battle?" Anna suggested.

"What? What makes you say that" Yoh suddenly stopped.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because there's a girl staring into our window." Anna said in a lame tone. Everyone turned to face the window … and there she was! Staring into the window was the girl from before!

"She followed us home!" Ryu gasped.

"How pathetic" was what Ren said. While Horo Horo and Yoh just stared and sweatdropped.

"Well, are you going to leave the poor thing outside all night, or are you going to let her in?" Anna demanded.

"I guess we don't have any other choice guys." Yoh made his way to the door.

"Of course we do. We just leave the annoying girl out!" Ren blurted.

"Ah, come on Ren! You can't be that heartless!" Yoh joked.

"I think I can." Ren murmured. Yoh just laughed it off, and went outside to greet the green haired girl.

* * *

(OUTSIDE)

"Hey." Yoh greeted. The girl turned away from the window to look at Yoh. "Aren't you cold? Anna wants you to come in."

"Anna?" Hana shivered.

"She's our friend. She's inside … so are you coming or what?" Yoh opened the door and waited.

"Yeah!" she smiled, and skipped inside.

* * *

(INSIDE)

Once the two Shamans entered, everyone turned to face them. Silence filled the room.

"You can sleep in Yoh's room. I'm sure that Ren has more than enough room." Anna broke the silence.

"WHAT?" Yoh and Ren screamed.

"You heard me right. Disagree with me and you get all the chores for a week." Anna added.

"Sure. I'll move all of my stuff right now!" Yoh and Ren ran into Yoh's room fast.

"Hi …" Hana coughed out.

"No need to for greetings. You already met everyone, so there's really no point." Anna cut in.

"What?" Hana turned around sharply.

"Here are some spare clothes to wear. Horo Horo will show you to your room." Anna pointed to the spiky haired boy.

* * *

(BACK WITH TYSON)

_Hey Yoh. This is your cousin Tyson. It's been forever since we've seen each other. So are you a Shaman thing yet? If you haven't heard … I'm cough World Champion! cough_

_You know … my birthday is soon, and I want you here. I'm turning 15 you know! Things haven't been going right … and if you come, I'll give you the details. I'm not good at writing letters … so don't be surprised if this letter sounds really boring! _

_Your world champion cousin,_

_TYSON._

* * *

Chapter One was written by ME!

Chapter Two was written by FG!

This chapter was written by ME!

The next Chapter will be by me too! I hope this wasn't too boring for all you readers! I am trying … but we haven't got to the really juicy stuff yet! Trust me … you'll love what we have in store for you! So, just keep reading to find out!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR SHAMAN KING!

Thank you! WE have 6 reviews! We accept anonymous reviews too, so if you read it, the deal is, you have to review it! Understand? Good! This chapter is also written by Me, PH!

* * *

Yoh Asukura walked in the drizzling rain to his awaiting mailbox. "It's raining, it's pouring …" he sang softly as he reached into the mailbox. "the old man is snoring!" he looked through the mail. "Anna, Anna, Anna, Yoh …" he stopped. "A mail for ME? Oh wow. From my old cousin Tyson!" he stared at the letter for a bit, and then opened it. "He wants us to come over? Man, how long has it been!" Yoh laughed, and walked back to his dry house.

"Man, what took you so long? It's called getting the mail." Horo Horo complained.

"Heh heh. Sorry. I was just reading a letter from my old cousin." Yoh explained.

"In the rain?" Anna burst in. Yoh and Horo Horo spun around in shock.

"Uh, yeah!" Yoh laughed.

"Why do you think we have a house for Yoh? What did it say?"

"Tyson, my cousin wants us to come over for his birthday."

"You mean the one who plays with tops?" Anna said in a bored tone.

"I think they are called bladebeys or something. He's the world champion … at least that's what it says in the letter. Can we go Anna?"

"You need to keep practicing Yoh." Anna reasoned.

"We can practice whenever we have time there. Come on Anna."

"I'd like to meet this world champion too." Horo Horo stood up.

"Oh fine. But if you don't practice at least once every two days, we're coming back." Anna added.

"Yes! Thanks Anna!" Yoh jumped up and hugged his fiancée.

"Yoh, stop!" Anna yelled while being hugged. Horo Horo whistled in the background. "What was that?" Anna gave Horo Horo the evil eye.

"I didn't do anything Anna. I was just on my way to my room to pack up!" he made a run for his dear life.

"So, is everyone going to come with us? Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, and Morty?" Yoh stood up.

"I guess. Unless you want them to totally trash the house while we're gone that is." Anna snapped.

"I guess you're right! Oh yeah! That Hana girl. She's coming to?" Yoh suddenly questioned.

"A traveler might not want to come with us. She probably has places to go." Anna replied. "But if she doesn't, I guess she is welcome to come. As long as she's not a burden."

* * *

Hana was standing in her new room. The two boys had picked up all of Yoh's belongings and taken it to Ren's room. Carefully, she started to lay down her little objects. Her weapons were first. Then came her extra pair of clothes, and the little food that she carried. The boys had left a few blankets for her to sleep in. There would be no need to gather leaves tonight. The creak of the door made Hana turn to face her intruder. It was the boy named Ren. He walked over to a corner of the room without saying a word. He barely looked at her.

"What do you want?" Hana snapped at Ren. He didn't even flinch. "I said, what are you doing here?"

"Give it a rest will you? I'm just looking for Yoh's necklace. He dropped it when we were moving." He said coldly.

"Oh. Do you mean these?" Hana drew up her hand to reveal a necklace of bones. Ren looked over, then walked up to Hana. _'He looks kind of different than other boys I've ever met …' _Hana breathed as Ren drew nearer to Hana. Ren suddenly snatched the necklace out of her hands and made his way out the door. "Hey! Don't I even get a thank you?"

* * *

"I wonder if Yoh has gotten my letter yet." Tyson thought out loud as he sat in his bed. Apparently, Chief had overheard.

"Who is Yoh Tyson?" he burst in.

"Chief! You're going to give me a heart attack some day! Yoh is my cousin okay?" Tyson said lamely.

"You have a cousin?" Chief breathed.

"Of course. He's a Shaman Thing." He added.

"A Shaman? What's that? I don't think I've ever read about one before."

"A person that does this funky thing. They can like talk to ghosts and stuff. They fight with them, and they have this tournament to decide their King." Tyson explained.

"G-g-ghosts?!" Kenny almost fainted.

"Yeah."

"They don't exist!" Kenny insisted.

"If you don't believe me, just wait until they get here. They'll explain things better." Tyson added while looking off into space.

"AHH!" Kenny gasped.

* * *

"Come on people! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" Horo Horo and Yoh screamed throughout the house. Everyone stood in front of the house with their packed belongings after a few minutes. Hana stood alone in front of the group.

"Uh …" Hana stared at the ground.

"Are you going to leave now?" Anna said coldly.

"What? I haven't even had my fight with them yet! No way I'm leaving!" Hana yelled.

"So, you're coming with us?" Anna questioned yet again.

"No … I mean yes … no …" Hana stammered.

"Come with us. I'm sure you'll like my cousin." Yoh put in.

"How would you know? You haven't seen him for like a hundred years." Horo Horo exaggerated.

"Hey, people can't change that much!" Yoh smiled. "So are you coming or what? You can battle us there."

"Fine! But only because I need to battle you!" Hana yelled out fast.

"Sure, whatever." Horo Horo hung his bag over his shoulders, and started to walk. One by one, the rest of the gang followed leaving Hana behind.

"What? You guys are trying to ditch me already?" Hana pouted. "HEY!" nobody turned back, so she started to run after her future opponents.

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW ... OR ELSE! 


	5. Chapter Five

**It was 6 in the morning when Yoh and his group were traveling on the bus to the train station. The bus was full of Shamans sleeping ... well one of them was trying to sleep at least. "GRR! Does he have to snore" growled Hana.**

**"Great! Now I can't get back to sleep." said Hana**

**Hana**** was sitting on the bus trying to find something to do. Sometime later, she turned around to the back of the bus to find Ren sleeping. "What's wrong with that guy? He always seems to look different in one way or another" Hana yelled in her mind.**

**Hana**** was still trying to figure it out when Ren got the feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes to look.**

**"What are you staring at" Ren said calmly but sharply.**

**"I was looking at the scene behind the bus. I was trying to look over you big head at least." Hana retorted**

**"Hm.**** There's nothing to look at so turn yourself around." Ren replied.**

**"Whatever, cone head.**** What do you know about scenery" **

**"What'd you call me" Ren demanded.**

**"Nothing." said Hana as she turned around. "Gees. That boy has temper problems."**

**

* * *

Back with Tyson, it was ****10am**** when everyone was sitting in class writing notes. Once in a while, Tyson would glance at Takara who was sitting just beside him. When Takara had just finished writing down her notes, she turned around only to find Tyson looking at her.Tyson realized that he was caught, and he quickly looked away, pretending to be focused on the teacher.** **Just then the bell rang to end the class, and to start lunch. As the bell rang, Takara quickly gathered her stuff and was about to leave when Tyson came up to her.**

**"Hey Takara!**** I was wondering if you can come to my birthday party this Saturday" Tyson asked.**

**Takara and Tyson were walking out of the classroom, into the cafeteria. "Really? You want me to come, Tyson?**

**"Well yeah. We're kind of friends now aren't me? So I want you to come and meet my cousin." Tyson smiled.**

**"Really?**** I would love to come and meet your cousin." Takara smiled back**

**"Love to what" asked Ray as he walked towards them, with Kai beside him.**

**"Come to my awesome birthday party, of course!" Tyson said excitedly. "you guys are still coming right?"**

******"Of course buddy!" Ray commented.**

******"Unfortunately …" Kai muttered.**

******"Now, you don't really mean that, do you Kai? Old buddy?" Tyson hung his arm on Kai's shoulders. Kai merely sighed and started to walk again. As he passed his friends, he caught a glimpse of Takara. Takara's eyes followed the blue haired boy with her eyes. For a brief second … their eyes connected.**

******

* * *

The bus stopped, throwing it's passengers off balance. Horo Horo lost his balance, falling into Ryu, who fell into Yoh, who fell into Manta, who, being the smallest, fell on the ground. Hana toppled over, falling into the arms of Ren. Some luck. Dusting herself, she excused herself from Ren's arms. **

******"What was that for?" Ren directed to Hana.**

******"What? You think I did that on purpose? Pl-lease. Who would want to be caught by you, nonetheless, touch you?" Hana directed back.**

******"Whatever." Ren was off the bus.**

******"Come on guys! I think we're here!" Yoh yelled cheerfully. **

******"No really?" Ren replied sarcastically.**

******"Ren, lighten up a bit! I mean, we're gonna party, we're meeting my cousin, we're meeting his friends, and we have a new friend of our own!" Yoh gave Ren his trademark smile.**

******"Who says I want all those stuff." Ren began to pace away from them.**


End file.
